Unexpected Universe
Unexpected Universe 'is the 12th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 34th overall episode. Overview Everyone gets stuck in another universe. They seek the help of the universe’s hero aka The Flash. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Abi Black * Jennifer Hive * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Jack McCoy * Anna Archer * Karrie Smith Special Guest Characters * Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Spencer (Earth 1) Story Monologue (Spencer): … Previously on “Unexpected” “Spencer: Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Ciera: I mean if you want too. Spencer: Yeah, I definitely want too.” “Shawn: You were talking about how you were on a superhuman team. What if I create our own mini superhuman team?” “Abi: Sounds like fun to me. Shawn: Great! So if you want to become a part of the team you will have to take a test. Not just some ordinary test though.” “(Hawaii Volcanoes National Park)'' Shawn: Here we are.” “''(Thomas trips and falls down heading towards the lava)'' Jennifer: Tom! (Jennifer uses super-speed to run and block Thomas from falling in the lava)' Spencer: What the…” “''(Morgan looks at Shawn and back to Spencer)'' Morgan: When you two got hit a couple of the pieces of rocks flung towards us. I don’t think any hit Luke or I. I did see one hit Jennifer. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” “''(Jack surrounds them with fire)'' (Karrie teleports outside of the ring of fire) (Karrie throws electricity at Jack) (Jack creates a wave of air towards Karrie) (Mateo’s eyes flash red) (Mateo creates a force field around himself and walks through the fire)' (Mateo creates a colossal energy blast and throws it at Jack)' (Jennifer super speeds in a circle in the middle of the circle creating a wind vacuum)” “''(Jennifer’s portal sucks everyone in)'' (Earth 1, Central City) Jennifer: Where are we? Spencer: I don’t know. This doesn’t look like home. (The Flash climbs up a building leaving a red streak along the building)' Shawn: Look! Morgan: Uh… Thomas: I don’t think we are in our universe.” … (Earth 1, Central City) Jennifer: What do you mean we aren’t in our universe? There are different universes?! Thomas: There are different universes also called different earths. Mateo: I didn’t even know this. Thomas: This is what you learn in the metahuman schools! Morgan: I don’t want to be stuck here with you guys! (Morgan goes to feel Jack’s Pulse) Morgan: You are lucky he is still alive. Shawn: Morgan can I talk to you? Alone… Morgan: No. I’m going to find a way out of this universe. (Morgan drags Jack and walks away) Spencer: How did we even get here? Thomas: Jen’s speed must have created a hole to another universe which brought us to this one. Mateo: We saw that guy with the red streak on the building. If we do the same thing maybe he will come and help us. Spencer: Fat Chance. We can try it though. Thomas: I’ll go up there. Shawn: Not after that one trip you aren’t. Thomas: I have to prove myself. Shawn: Uh… Spencer: I think he should. Shawn: Fine. Thomas: Okay, here I go. (Thomas runs up the building) (S.T.A.R Labs) Caitlin: Barry, we might have a problem. Barry: What’s happening? Caitlin: There is another speedster in the city. Barry: I’m on it! Caitlin: Wait, it- (Barry super-speeds towards his speed and leaves before Caitlin can talk)' (Downtown, Central City) (Barry super-speeds up alongside Thomas) (Thomas looks at Barry and runs faster with Barry doing the same thing)' (Thomas runs up to his friends with Barry following behind)' Thomas: Stop! (Barry slows down) Spencer: We need help! Barry: Who are you? Spencer: I’m Spencer Cash and I think we’re in the wrong universe. … Barry: You are from another universe? Spencer: Yeah, I know it might sound crazy. Barry: Not at all! My Crazy is crazy, crazy. Spencer: Oh, do you know how we could get back? Barry: The same way you came. Shawn: Wow, I didn’t even think about that. Barry: So you probably used speed to get here. Jennifer: Yeah, I was running really fast. I just got my powers too. Barry: That’s actually really good. It took me a while until I could reach another universe. Jennifer: Thanks. I was running in circles and then a hole of another universe pulled us in. Barry: It could have just been giving you a sign. Spencer: What kind of sign? Barry: I don’t know you are going to have to figure that out. Mateo: So your name was? Barry: Barry…Barry Allen. Barry: I think you should come to S.T.A.R Labs with me. There may be an easier way to get you back home. Karrie: Star what? Barry: S.T.A.R Labs. It’s where my team and I do our operations. Abi: Ooh! I want to see what it looks like. Shawn: Spencer? Spencer: Uh… I say we go for it. Barry: Cool! I’ll race you to it! (Barry super-speeds to S.T.A.R Labs) (S.T.A.R Labs) (Barry walks into S.T.A.R Labs with Spencer, Shawn, Mateo, Jen, Tom, Abi, Ciera and Karrie)' Caitlin: Who are they? Barry: Caitlin, Cisco… Meet Spencer, Shawn, Mateo, Jen, Tom, Abi, Ciera and Uh Karrie. Caitlin: Nice to meet you. Cisco: So are you all metahumans? Spencer: We are. Cisco: Do you guys have nicknames? Spencer: Uh… No. Cisco: I could give you killer nicknames if I know you have. Shawn: I basically have Super-Speed, creating energy orbs and flight. Cisco: That’s a lot. Spencer: You know they actually gave us a name on our universe called the Joint Duo. Cisco: Why do they call you that? Spencer: Let’s show him. (Spencer and Shawn merge together) Barry: Whoa. Caitlin: That brings back some memories. Cisco: How about the Electrons… Ooh I am feeling that name. Spencer: I like it. Shawn: I do too. Cisco: Who is next? Karrie: Me! I want to get a good name. Cisco: I am feeling two names… I think either Sparks or Electric. Karrie: Hmmm… I feel like Sparks is original so I like that. Ciera: I’ll be next. Cisco: What kind of powers can you do? Ciera: I have super-speed and uh darkness orbs. Cisco: Interesting! I have a name how about The Shade. Ciera: Good enough for me. Spencer: Guys, we should really focus on getting home. Abi: Okay, let me just get a name. Cisco: Super powers? Abi: Time Travel, Age Manipulation, Sonic Scream and Flight. Cisco: Eternal Scream. Abi: Oh… I like it! Spencer: Okay, can you just show us how we can get back to our universe. Barry: There is a bit of a problem about that. Spencer: What kind of problem? Barry: There are infinite universes. We need to know which one was yours. Spencer: How do we find out? Barry: It may be kind of simple or easy. You need to put something more like an object in your hand while running in the circle. It should open up a portal to that universe. Spencer: Okay, sounds easy. Ciera: Spence, you are missing someone. Spencer: Oh no! My sister! I have to go find her. Shawn: I’m going with you. (Spencer and Shawn run out the room) Barry: You guys should get the portal ready for when they return. Thomas: I can use my speed. Ciera: I think we should all do it. Barry: It is really risky. It could also be a big success though. Jennifer: What could happen? Barry: You could travel to another universe. Ciera: I think we should risk it. Life is full of risks. Abi: Well I don’t have super speed. Karrie: Me either. Thomas: Ciera, Mateo and I will do it. (Central City) Shawn: Morgan! Spencer: Morgan! (Spencer goes up to a kid walking out of store with a hooding on)' Spencer: Hello? Have you seen a girl about this big? She has brown hair. (The kid takes off his hoodie and reveals himself to Spencer’s doppelganger)' Spencer #2: You look just like me. Spencer: I was going to say the same thing. Spencer #2: Who are you? How do you even look like me? Spencer: I don’t know. I’m you though. Spencer #2: This is extremely weird. Spencer: Is your name Spencer? Spencer #2: Yeah. Spencer: Have you seen anyone like my sister. Spencer #2: I saw someone who looked like my sister but I wasn’t sure. She was dragging someone down the street. I tried to get closer and all I heard is they are heading to S.T.A.R Labs. Spencer: I was just there. Thanks! Spencer #2: No problem? Spencer: Spencer. (Spencer runs to S.T.A.R Labs) (S.T.A.R Labs) Caitlin: Are you guys ready? Thomas: Ready. Mateo: Ready. Ciera: I am ready! Caitlin: Good luck! Mateo: Thanks. (Mateo, Thomas, and Ciera start running in circles) Barry: They are gaining speed. Caitlin: They need to go a little faster. It won’t work if they don’t pick up the pace. Barry: Uh… (Morgan runs into the room with Jack awake) Morgan: We need your help! Barry: Who are you? Morgan: I’m Morgan and this is Jack. We are from the wrong universe. Barry: Seriously what is wrong with people getting stuck in other universes? (Spencer runs into the room) Spencer: Morgan! Morgan: Ugh! Stop following me. Spencer: We were here first actually. Caitlin: They are almost there. Barry: If you guys are going to go home you better be ready to jump in. (Caitlin talks through a microphone so that they can hear)' Caitlin: When you reach the amount of speed to go through the portal you need to get out of that area quickly! (Shawn runs in the room) Shawn: I lost Spen- Oh… Spencer: Sorry, I forgot about you. Caitlin: They reached the speed limit! (Ciera, Mateo and Thomas run up to Barry) Barry: I guess this is goodbye. Spencer: Yeah, thank you for your help. Barry: No problem. Jennifer: Come on, guys! (Jen, Thomas, Abi, Mateo, and Karrie jump into the portal)'' Spencer: Can you find my doppelganger and tell him thank you. Ciera: You’re what? Spencer: I will explain later. ''(Shawn, Morgan, Ciera, and Jack jump in the portal) Spencer: Just do that for me. I’ll be sure to visit more. Caitlin: Hey Spencer…Good luck. Spencer: Thanks. Cisco: See ya! (Barry nods his head towards Spencer) (Spencer jumps in the portal) (Earth 5, Hawaii) Spencer: You are all here. This is where we belong. Shawn: So what happens next? Spencer: We go on with life. Morgan: I will go on with mine. You can either jump on board or get left behind. Spencer: Morgan, please think this over. Everything you are doing. Morgan: I have. Spencer: At least spend a week with us. If you still want to get married go ahead. (Morgan looks at Jack) Jack: Stay with them. I’ll be fine you have helped me enough. Morgan: Fine. I’ll stay for a week! Spencer: Thank you! (Spencer hugs Morgan) (Morgan kisses Jack goodbye) (Shawn gets envious) (S.S House) Spencer: This is where we have been staying. (Spencer and Morgan walk in the house) Ciera: He seems happy she is here. Shawn: Yeah, he really is. I just wish she wasn’t dating that Jack guy. Ciera: You like Spencer’s sister? Shawn: Yeah, we kind of kissed before but I guess that didn’t mean anything to her Ciera: Oh. I get what you mean. Shawn: I won’t give up. Ciera: Yeah, but maybe giving up over someone is the best thing to do. Shawn: You may be right. I just have this strange feeling. Ciera: Do what your heart wants. Shawn: Thanks for the advice. (Archer House) Mac: Makayla, where is the dinner you were supposed to make? Makayla: I didn’t make it. I didn’t feel like it. (Anna walks in) Anna: I brought take out. Mac: Anna? Makayla: Mom! Anna: Yup, I am back. Story Trivia * This is the first cross-over with a CW Show. (Which I do not own) * This is the first time a doppelganger will come into play.